The words I cannot say
by PockySensei
Summary: What happens when Linebeck, who told Link to stay out of his room, finds him sleeping in his shirt on his bed. The words Link cannot say to Linebeck are spoken, but will a drunken Linebeck remember? CAUTION! Lemon, Shota, Yaoi, drunk rape? !LinkxLinebeck
1. Chapter 1: You'll get caught!

Summary: What happens when Linebeck, who told Link to stay out of his room, finds him sleeping in his shirt on his bed. The words Link cannot say to Linebeck are spoken but will a drunken Linebeck remember? CAUTION! Lemon, Shota, Yaoi, drunk rape? !LinkxLinebeck!, Dont like, Don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

NOTE: This is my first (group) fanfic ( ' w ' ) So please enjoy! R&R

-This takes place, after Link defeats Bellum. Instead of taking off with Tetra and her crew, he decides to hang around with Linebeck for a few days.-

Linebeck=Written by Pocky-kun  
Link=Written by Pocky-chan  
Ciela=Written by Pocky-kun

Linebeck: "So your staying here for a week? I thought you were gonna go off with the girl and her crew?"

Link: "Um... I was gonna... but I-I decided to hang around for a extra week." Link blushes with his head down, to shy to show his blushing face.

Linebeck: "I guess it can't be help, I'm stuck with you for another week, eh?" Linebeck patting Link's head. "So, If you don't mind Im gonna head out for a while."

Link: "Ahh, sure..." Link say's while fixing his hat.

Linebeck: "Don't do anything to damage my ship!" Linebeck jumping off, landing on the wood deck. "Seeya soon kid."

Link: "Oh...Okay, Bye." Link waving his hand, Linebeck dissapears into the town.

Ciela: "How rude! He just take's off after you get here."

Link: "Oh, It's alright Ciela..."

Ciela: "After saving his life, You'd think he'd be...more...!"

Link: "It's Okay, If he's safe, It dosn't matter."

Ciela: "Your so weird sometimes." Ciela flutters off into the cabin.

Link: After throwing the last pebble on the shore into the ocean he walk's back to the ship. "Ah, I hate sand ." dusting off his pants, the sun atarts to set. As he walks into the cabin he pauses, and peeks into Linebeck's room...

Ciela: "He didn't get back yet." whispearing into Link's ear.

Link: "Yahhh! You scared me!" Link jumping.

Ciela: "Well I'm just saying, He didn't get back, He's proble out getting drunk! You know him." putting her hands on her hips.

Link: "Ohh...yeah." looking down.

Ciela: "You want to go in his room? If he get's back hes gonna kick you off the ship. You know the rule, Stay out of his room!"

Link: "I'm not that crazy!" Link knows how much treasured items Linebeck keeps in the chest in his room, If you touch them, He will go crazy.

Ciela: "Well if you do and get caught, I didn't tell you to go in there. Well, I'm going to sleep, Try not to get killed!" yawning then flying off into the guest room mumbling to herself.

Link: After waiting a few minutes before Ciela entered the guest room, Link decided to go into Linebeck's room. It had a oval mirror and a dresser on one side, and a closet, chest and a bed on the other side. One the dresser was several maps Link collected through out their adventure. He walked to the closet, it had 3 white button up shirts, and a extra jacket, with 2 pants and another pair of boots. He curiosly sniffed at the shirts and blush, they smell like lavender. For a guy like him, he sure knows how to smell good. "Maybe... He wont be back for a long time." after quietly taking off his shirt, he put on one of the white button ups. It was baggy, "Of course." he giggles lifting up his arms, after staring, he took out the jacket and hugged it with a big smile. He didn't notice himself falling asleep on the bed.

Linebeck: After being kicked out of the bar, he stumbled back to the ship, he looked to the sea, the moon bounced of the the water. He "Hey! K-kid, Im back."

Ciela: Her eyes shot open, she looked around the room. "Link...!" when she couldnt spot him, she took cover under the bed, covering her ears.

Linebeck: He saw the door to his room opened, He stumbled into his room, he saw a yellow in white mixed with some navyblue, "Heey, Ki..." After his sight cleared he saw a sleeping messy hair blonde boy, in a white shirt holding one of his jackets. He smirked.

Link: His eyes began to open, "huh?..." He felt the bed shift, and smelled alcohol.

Linebeck: He was now ontop of link staring at him in the eyes. "Why are you in my room?"

~AUTHOR'S NOTES~

Pocky-kun: Pocky-chan decided we should make a LinkxLinebeck fanfic, It was very weird writting this, She did most of the story board. I just kept in my part. After sending it back and forth from e-mail she said "Why dont we just message on msn?" I felt like a complete idiot because it was my idea to send it back and forth in parts. This was all done in one day :), She made me stay up all day to finish this. I rushed because I am very tired. Enjoy reading!

Pocky-chan: Our names are weird? were not even related xD just best friends. As Pocky-kun said Yes we did finish this in one day. after 10 emails I told him "Why dont we go one msn?" he look very displeased on webcam xD In this fanfic Link is about 11 or 12 years old. I came up with the story line. Pocky-kun usually doesBoyxGirl fanfics for me C: when I asked him for a yaoi fanfic, he proble felt uncomfortable. BUT he owes me for the yuri pic i made for him xD. I told him I wanted to do it to, so I did the story. I decided to make on because I read lots of Link being all tough and always swearing. Hes always mute in all the games and I thought he would be a quite type of boy ;D. I woke Pocky-kun up at noon after finishing the storyline. My parts only took 10 15 minutes, he took 30 mins to 45 minutes. If i let him sleep longer we would have the whole thing finished by tomorow instead of putting up two chapters. Do you like our names? xD inspired by this one time we made sundaes and stuck lots of pocky in the icecream ;D I hope you enjoyed this! More will be up later on! Sorry if it sucks, We havnt played Phantom Hourglass is almost a year ;c


	2. Chapter 2: Your punishment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

NOTE: This is my first fanfic ( ' w ' ) So please enjoy! R&R

CAUTION! Lemon, Shota, Yaoi, drunk rape? !LinkxLinebeck!, Dont like, Don't read! and a couple of foul words!

Linebeck=Written by Pocky-kun  
Link=Written by Pocky-chan  
Ciela=Written by Pocky-kun

Linebeck: "Why are you in my room?" he pinned down the small boy underhim.

Link: His eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry! I d-didn't...!" he was cut off by Linebeck rough lips pressed against his. Link tried to keep his lips shut, he felt Linebeck's tongue enter his mouth. "Hmm..!" Links voice muffled by the rough kiss. He began to worry, Linebeck is drunk, what will he do? So many thought kept entering his mind. 'Why? Why is he doing this?" Tears began to build up in his eyes. He was afraid, He never seen this side of Linebeck.

Linebeck: After suffocating Link with a long kiss, he pulled his head up, the string of saliva from Links lips to Linebecks lips broke. He looked down to see a blonde boy with tears in his eyes, "Hey Kid, Don't be scared, I don't bite." he said in a slow, evil voice.

Link: He turned his head to the side, staring at the door. It was opened just a crack, he can see Ciela staring at her, covering her mouth, she moved her hand from her mouth and she said something she couldn't make out.

Ciela: The words she said but he couldn't hear, "I told you so."

Linebeck: He kissed Link's neck.

Link: The kiss from Linebeck sent a shiver down his spine.

Linebeck: He whispeared into his ear, "I have to punish you for coming into my room."

Link: Link was getting ready to escape but something froze him, he felt something hard on his left thigh.

Linebeck: "Do you know what im' gonna do to you?" he nipped at Links ear.

Link: "D-don't!" He tried to push Linebeck away from him, "P-please, Don't..."

Linebeck: He grabbed both of Link's hands and kiss him again, this time he tried to do it more gently.

Link: "Hyaah, N-no..." He manage to free his hands from Linebecks grasp. He turned around and try to crawl as fast as he can off the bed, but a heavy weight on his back stopped him. He can feel the bump on him again, this time is was one his buttom. "N-n-no, p-please let me go, I wont do it ever a-again."

Linebeck: "How do I know your not lying, kid? You have to pay the price." he was playing with Link's soft blonde hair.

Link: "I-i'm sorry, please." he layed on his stomach waiting for a response, all he felt was the hard lump get a bit bigger. Then he felt Linebeck sway his hips, as if he was teasing the poor boy, "Gyahh... Haahh..." Link began to sweat, he felt hot, he didn't feel good.

Linebeck: "How naughty, is this turning you on?" The older man thrusted foward, the younger boy yelped.

Link: "Yahh! Stop it!" Link began to sweat, his face turned a soft salmon pink. He felt a throbbing pain in his pants, "Haahh...L-Linebeck...No more." He was panting very hard.

Linebeck: "I'm sorry but we're far from finishing." He kissed the back of Link's neck, he sucked on it a little and left a bright purple hickey.

Link: "N-noo! Hyaahh!" Link felt a wet and sticky fluid in his pants.

Linebeck: "How cute, Now we can being." Linebeck sat up and grabbed Link's arm and pulled him up.

Link: "I'm s-s-sor..." He was intureupted but being push on the bed.

Linebeck: "You thought I was finished with you?" Didn't you hear me? _We can being now_."

Link: Link's eyes wided, he started to struggle away from the man infront of him.

Linebeck: "Calm down." he grabbed Link's hands and used one of the sheets to tie them up.

Link: "N-no, It hurts." he looked down and his tears came back.

Linebeck: "I told you to calm down kid." After tying the blondes arms on the bed post he began to unbutton the white shirt.

Link: He looked away from the older man infront of him, He didnt want the one he loved to dear to see his blushing face.

Linebeck: After unbuttoning the last on he looked at Links chest, he smirked, he bent down and began sucking on one of his nipples.

Link: "Haah! N-no!" he began to strugglee. "Stop it!" Link's face turned red.

Linebeck: He looked up at the blushing boy, "Fuck it." Linebeck began to take off his jacket and unbuttoning his vest, he threw them on to the wooden floor, After that he took of his shirt.

Link: "W-what are you...?" he looked at Linebeck's bare chest with a daze in his eyes. He was surprised that he wasnt as weak at he thought he was. He had faint six-pack and some-what strong looking arms. He felt his legs being moved, "Uwaah! W-what?".

Linebeck: The man began to remove Link's white pants, "You sure did cum lots, eh kid?" He looked up at the blushing boy. He looked at Link's penis, It was cute pink and around 4 inches longl. He began to rub on it, after a few second he put it in his hand and began to masturbate it.

Link: With tears in his eyes he began to moan "Hyaaaah! N-no! Linebeck!" he began to drool, raising his hips, "Hahh!".

Linebeck: After a minute of jacking off the blonde he came into Linebeck's hand, "How cute.".

Link: Panting and drooling from the handjob, "No m-more... S-stop.".

Linebeck: He lifted up Link's waist and unzipped his pants, "Kid, Do you know what i'm going to do to you?"

Link: Looked down at his fully erected penis, shaking his, "N-no! L-linebeck! Stop!" Linebeck ingnored his cry.

Linebeck: He dug under his pillow and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He poured most of it and over his erection, rubbibg it all over.

Link: He stared inshock at the erected seven inch penis. He was curios of what Linebeck was doing.

Linebeck: He stared into Links eyes, "Relax." He began to enter the tight virgin hole.

Link: "O-owww! Stop! It-It hurts!" His eyes filled with tears, he felt pain, throbing pain all over.

Linebeck: He paused, and moved the blonde locks from his face, "Relax."

Link: He tried to relax, but it was Linebeck, The man he loved for so long.

Linebeck: He began thrusting slowly into the small virgin, "T-tight." He moan at the feeling of Link's tight hole. "You really are a kid, eh?".

Link: "Oww...Ow...Hyah!" The pain subsided and he began to feel pleasure. "Haahh! gyah!" He kept moaning.

Linebeck: He began to thrust fast and deeper. "Hah...So tight."

Ciela: Covering her ears trying to ingnore Link's cries and Linebecks pleasure sounds.

Link: His face was red and sweaty, he could feel his erection getting ready to burst.

Linebeck: He went deeper, "I-I'm c-cumming." He thrusted slowly and deep.

Link: He felt a warm fluid enter his body, "Haah! Linebeck...W-why?-" He was cut of by a sudden kiss.

Linebeck: He kissed the small blonde for a while. He pulled out.

Link: "Hyah! I-its leaking out." he looked at the white fluid leak out of his hole. "Ow! What?"

Linebeck: He untied Link's arms and put on his jacket and pulled up his pants. He look at links red and bruised wrists.

Link: Rubbing his wrists, his arm was gently grabbed by Linebeck.

Linebeck: Kissing his wrist, he kissed Link on the cheek.

Link: "I-I love you!" he shouted at Linebeck.

Linebeck: He passed out after the words came out of his mouth.

Link: He covered up Linebeck and fell asleep next to him, "Goodnight, Linebeck."

~AUTHOR'S NOTES~

Pocky-kun: This was REEAALLY weird to type, Pocky-chan kept asking me what I was gonna make Linebeck do, Oh well, I hope you like this. Enjoy!

Pocky-chan: URGGH! Now I know how Pocky-kun felt yesterday, I forced myself to stay up to type this =,=, I hope you like it C: Ive always been crappy at sex scenes :c I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE WHAT happens when They wake up and thats the last chapter :D WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LINEBECK AND LINK? Will he remember the words Link said to him? find out LATER! or tomorow!NOTE: There might be a few mistakes! :l Sorry, To lazy to double check =,= SORRY! will correct later.


End file.
